1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable virtual reality (VR) computing devices having a head-mounted display (HMD). More specifically, the present invention relates to interrupting operations in the field of view in the HMD and utilizing non field of view real estate in the HMD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable VR systems integrate various elements, such as input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, and wireless communication components, as well as image and audio processors. By placing an image display element close to the eyes of a wearer, an artificial image can be made to overlay the view of the real world or to create an independent reality all its own. Such image display elements are incorporated into systems also referred to as head-mounted displays (HMDs). Depending upon the size of the display element and the distance to the eyes of the wearer, artificial images provided on the display may fill or nearly fill the field of view of the wearer.
VR systems incorporating an HMD are mobile and lightweight, while allowing for communication and interaction with a virtual environment. Such systems are generally lacking, however, in that they still require use of an independent controller for navigation of the virtual environment. In this sense, most HMDs are little more than goggles allowing for entry into a VR environment. There is a need in the art for navigation and control of a VR environment without introducing an independent controller device, especially with respect to interrupting operations of the environment in a natural and non-intrusive manner. There is a further need to best utilize non-field of view “real estate” in that VR environment.